


An Animosity of A Hurt Friend

by Musicgirlie97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, John is a Bit Not Good, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicgirlie97/pseuds/Musicgirlie97
Summary: After Sherlock comes back, an angry and hurt John confronts Molly about her knowledge about his fake death. In midst of his rant, he says a painful statement to her. What happens next when Sherlock finds out what he said?Post-Reichenbach Fall





	An Animosity of A Hurt Friend

Molly yawns as she places her coffee mug on the lab table.

 _It’s too early._ She thought groggily as she rubs her eyes. That’s what she gets for switching shifts at the last minute with Meena.

 _‘Oh, please Molly! I have a second date tomorrow with Spencer, and he might let me stay the night. I don’t want to feel rushed the next morning!’_ Meena explained to her.

Molly sighs as she sits on a stool in front of her microscope. Sometimes, her overwhelming loyalty to her friends was a major pain in the arse. She wasn’t as spineless as she used to be, but she was still too kind to say no to a person in need.

Ah well. Molly reaches for her slide and starts to work on her research.

About twenty minutes of silence, excluding the occasional scratch of her pen on her notepad, pass before Molly jolts in alarm when the morgue doors suddenly slammed open.

Molly spins her head at the noise to see a livid John Watson and an uneasy blonde woman. "John, please calm down!" She said as they entered. She looks at Molly with an apologetic look.

A memory of a busted lip Sherlock resurfaces in her mind. Her face pales, and her stomach clenches in dismay.

Molly silently gulps as John marches over to her and stops abruptly beside her.

“You knew.” He hisses.

Molly licks her suddenly dry lips and briefly looks away from his gaze.

“I-I…” She starts.

“You knew he wasn’t dead.” It wasn’t a question.

“I…I did.”

John lets out a bitter laugh. “You knew, and you let me and everyone else grieve. You stood there at his funeral and watched me cry over his grave.”

Molly’s eyes start to water as she stares at John. John gives her a smile that showed no sign of friendliness. It was a smile of ferocity, a smile he would give when he was thoroughly angry with someone.

“You held Mrs. Hudson as she bawled her fucking eyes out.” He grits out.

A tear rolls down Molly’s cheek. “I wanted to say something, John. Please believe me. It hurt me to lie to all of you like that.”

The smile goes away. “Hurt you?! HURT YOU?!” he yells. Molly flinches at the volume.

The mysterious blonde woman tries to come to her rescue. “John, please. Sherlock explained that she had good reason to keep quiet.”

“Please stay out of this, Mary.” He snaps without taking his eyes off Molly.

Mary rolls her eyes and looks at Molly with wordless sympathy.

John sneers before continuing. “Were those real tears you shed, Molly, or were those tears just for special effect? Because, if so, bravo. Never would pinned you as actress.”

His hurtful remarks stab her heart over and over. Molly clenched her fist.

“They were real. I had to lie to you about your best friend’s death. I’m sorry, John, I had to do it.”

It was that defense that made John finally snap.

“Had to?! HAD TO?! I WATCHED HIM JUMP OFF THE FUCKING ROOF! I SAW HIS BLOODY CORPSE ON THE PAVEMENT! I LOOKED FOR HIS PULSE AND FOUNDED NOTHING! AND IT WAS HARD FOR YOU?! YOU DIDN’T LIVE WITH HIM! YOU DIDN’T SOLVE CRIMES WITH HIM! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, AND HE DIDN’T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO KEEP HIS SECRET!”

John shrieks as he steps closer to Molly. Molly moves off her seat and stands in alert and fear. Mary scowls and puts her hand on his sleeve.

“John, pleas-“

“HE DIDN’T TRUST ME TO KEEP HIS SECRET, BUT HE CHOOSES YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GET HIS ATTENTION ALL OF A SUDDEN?! SPREAD YOUR LEGS FOR A MEANINGLESS SHAG? PROMISED HIM A LIFETIME ACCESS TO THE MORGUE? ENDLESS BODY PARTS FOR HIS EXPERIMENTS? THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! IT’S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE EVER BEEN IMPORTANT TO HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU’RE JUST SOME SCHOOLGIRL WITH A CRUSH!”

“JOHN!” Mary scolds in fury.

John pants in exasperation before his spoken words caught up to his brain. His anger melts away, and a frigid sensation overflows his body.

Molly stares at him with wide eyes, tears flooding down her face. She looks away and opens her mouth to say something, but she closes it before shaking her head.

She wordlessly looks back at him. Her brown eyes were filled with agonizing pain, and they cut John to his core.

Molly shuts her eyes before she moves around him and walks to the doors.

“W-wait, Molly…” he calls out weakly as he turns around.

The doors opened and closed gently, and it hurts John more than if they were slammed shut.

He looks back towards Mary, but without any warning, a stinging sensation fills his cheek. He rubs his face and stares in surprise as Mary stares back at him with vast disappointment.

“How could you say that to that poor girl?” She hoarsely whispers.

John opens his mouth to reply, but she just shoves him aside and moves towards the exit.

“I’ll see you at the clinic.” She coldly says and leaves without another word.

John just watches as she leaves and tightly closes his eyes.

He clenches his fist before a tear manages to escape from one of his eyes.

What has he done?

* * *

 

Sherlock stares at the pictures and documents pinned up on his wall. His hands were in his usual prayer pose and his fingers were stapled to his lips.

His rats have given him all the current statuses of the underground network, but yet, what was missing?

He sighs in frustration. This would be less boring if he had an interesting case to solve. A murder, a robbery, a bloody affair to uncover, anything!

He paces back and forth in his dress shirt and trousers, his silk blue robe flapping behind him like a cape.

He knows part of his irritation comes from the fact that he doesn’t have much progress on the network. A majority of it comes from the fact that John still isn’t talking to him.

He stops and sighs before dropping down into his chair. He closes his eyes and leans his head back.

Sherlock knew John was upset about the whole resurrection event, but he should know by now that he had to do it. If Sherlock hadn’t tricked him, John and others would be the ones in the ground. Only a few selected people needed to know in order to get the plan into action.

But John had made his position clear. He wants nothing to do with Sherlock or his cases anymore. Sherlock rolls his eyes and sighs. Why does John have to overreact to everything?

At that question, Sherlock ignores the pit of guilt and sadness in his stomach.

His thoughts break when a knock echoes in the flat.

Sherlock looks at the door and was surprised to see who was there. There in an orange-pink overcoat and a colorful scarf was Mary Morstan.

“Mary?” He says as he crosses his legs.

Mary pursed her lips. “Hey, Sherlock.” Her tone made Sherlock narrow his eyes. He moves his gaze down and back up her body.

“Something has happened.”

Mary smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Um, yeah.” She swallows.

Sherlock stares at her before he stands up to grab his violin. He begins to tune it as he turns his head back towards her.

“If this is about John complaining again about his lack of knowledge of my fall, tell h-“

“Not about him. Well, it is, but not in that sense.” Mary interrupts him.

Sherlock raises an eyebrow as he brings his bow up.

“Then what then?” A series of notes flow from the instrument.

Mary just stares at him. After a few moments, she finally speaks.

“John went to Barts to see Molly today.”

Sherlock continues to play. “Okay, so?”

“He said…some things to her.”

Sherlock abruptly stops and turns to her.

“What things?” He was getting impatient with her lack of details.

“…He wounded her bad, Sherlock.”

Sherlock is taken back at her response, and a cold fury fills him. He puts his violin back slowly.

“What did he do?” His question had an underlying tone of quiet fury.

Mary looks down and rubs her hands together in nervousness under his gaze. “You should know that he was pretty angry. That isn’t to say that’s a proper excuse for what he said. I’m still angry at him! But I know he didn’t mean anything he said to her. It was just the heat of the moment and stress from last night…”

“Mary.”

A shiver goes down her spine at his tone. She looks up and gulps at the terrifying look in his eyes.

“What. Did. He. Say.” He hisses.

Mary took a deep breath and reported to him what happened early that morning, and all guilt that Sherlock felt towards John was replaced with a white, hot rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, what's going happen next? I was gonna do a one-shot, but nah. Besides, keeps the suspicion up for y'all!  
> I hope y'all comment!


End file.
